Estoy mirando hacia el mismo lugar que tú
by TinyRedFox
Summary: "Comienzo a extrañarte aun si no estás a mi lado, esas palabras difíciles se escapan en un suspiro... Debo decirte que te quiero. Es Navidad y si Neji no se pregunta porque estas fiestas no son tan cálidas como lo parecen cada año, es porque lo sabe, Tenten no está allí. (Final Feliz) Dedicado a Vistoria como regalo del Amigo secreto 2016 del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir."


**N/A:** No se como comenzar correctamente esto, ni se como disculparme por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo, asi que simplemente diré gracias por leer esta historia. Esta historia esta dedicada a **Vistoria** como regalo del Intercambio Navideño del año 2016 -casi a dos años desde que debía publicarla-, sé que no fue a tiempo y lo lamento mucho.  
No recuerdo las palabras exactas pero el pedido fue un AU de romance NejiTenten con un tercero en discordia (Sasuke) y que tuviese un final feliz.

* * *

 **Título:** Estoy mirando hacia el mismo lugar que tú **  
Summary:** Aunque no quiera comienzo a extrañarte aun si no estás a mi lado, esas palabras difíciles se escapan en un suspiro... Debo decirte que te quiero.

Es Navidad y si Neji no se pregunta porque estas fiestas no son tan cálidas como lo parecen cada año, es porque lo sabe, Tenten no está allí. (Final Feliz) Dedicado a **Vistoria** como regalo del Amigo secreto 2016 del foro **El NejiTenten no ha de morir**

 **Disclaimer: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al Sr. Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Porque estoy mirando hacia el mismo lugar que tú**

 **Aunque no quiera:**

Si antes odiaba la navidad en nada se comparaba al sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos.

Se hallaba sentado en el sofá frente a la lumbre que en las penumbras de la habitación parecía querer apagarse en cualquier momento. Vio con desgano el montón de leña apilado en un negro contenedor metálico junto a la chimenea que Lee su amigo había entrado hace algunas horas, no era un gran esfuerzo caminar unos cuantos pasos, tomar una astilla y avivar el fuego que antes le había brindado calidez en la vacía habitación. Pero se había quedado allí, mirando como este se consumía y como junto con la luz solar, se alejaba y el lugar se sumía gradualmente en la oscuridad.

Se acurrucó nuevamente en el sillón, buscando conservar el calor.

¿Qué diría la gente si lo viera así? Al gran heredero de los Hyuuga que se estaba congelando por la estúpida resolución que había tomado su cerebro de no querer moverse, una tozudez que no tenía ninguna base ni fundamento, y de la cual sabía quién era el culpable, o más bien la culpable.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y con pereza movió su mano a la taza de café que descansaba en el mueble a su lado. Aspiro su profundo aroma y tomó un sorbo. Estaba frío.

¿Ella la culpable? A quien quería engañar, si en alguien recaía la responsabilidad de lo que le estaba sucediendo era en él mismo. Él, su cobardía y su estúpida idea de que nada cambiaría y que ella estaría siempre a su lado. Que tarde se había dado cuenta.

El leve clic de la cerradura de la puerta principal lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

−¡He llegado! –Un suspiro cansino escapó de sus labios−. ¿Por qué está todo oscuro? Supongo que no ha llegado nadie –Neji sólo se acurrucó mejor en su sitio y se limitó a oír los pasos que se acercaban a la sala de estar donde se encontraba.

Vio como de pronto un poco de la luz del pasillo se colaba bajo la puerta y poco después la sombra de su amigo proyectada sobre la sala.

−¿Neji? –cuestionó dudoso de si aquella triste figura iluminada por la casi inexistente lumbre era en efecto su mejor amigo y presionó el interruptor junto a la puerta. El aludido gruño por lo bajo al sentir su cómoda oscuridad invadida por la potente ampolleta de la sala de estar y se cubrió los ojos con una de sus blancas manos −.¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar más alegre… ¡Hoy es víspera de Navidad! –gritó el chico de corto cabello emocionado sin tener un motivo a su parecer.

−¿Y qué tiene la navidad de especial? –replicó con desgano. Lee se emocionaba casi con cualquier cosa.

−Bueno, hay luces y adornos alegres –más bien molestas y tintineantes luces−, el amor y la paz se respiran en el ambiente.

− _Mi paz acaba de ser perturbada −_ pensó en responderle pero antes de que pudiera materializar sus palabras Lee agregó algo más que le hizo guardar silencio.

−Y las personas aprovechan de pasar su tiempo libre con sus seres queridos, algunos en familia, otros con sus parejas… −Sintió como la última palabra retumbaba más de lo normal en sus oídos, ¿acaso había eco en la sala?¿Eso es café? –preguntó de improviso su amigo mirando ahora con ojos brillantes el oscuro líquido que se encontraba en la blanca taza que ahora a la luz se apreciaba con motivos verdes y rojos acorde a la época.

Neji enfocó su vista y notó que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín, seguramente debido al frío, y se limitó a asentir, aunque en circunstancias normales impediría que su hiperactivo amigo consumiera algún producto con tan altos niveles de cafeína, o azúcar.

Soltando un pequeño grito de alegría Lee se acercó a la taza y bebió un gran sorbo, pero pronto se detuvo.

−¡Está frío¡

−Sí…−respondió bostezando−.Tenten lo hizo antes de irse… hace dos horas.

−Neji… −la mirada que le dedicó su amigo fue indescifrable y el chico observó cómo segundos después este se ponía de pie y caminando hacia la chimenea comenzaba a intentar encenderla teniendo éxito pocos minutos después−. Puedo hacerte otro... el café –agregó al no obtener la acostumbrada respuesta inmediata.

−No es necesario, saldré un momento –era eso o seguir hundiéndose en esa habitación que lo estaba volviendo loco.

En pocos segundos se halló en el umbral de la ahora cálida casa abrigado con una gruesa chaqueta además de un gorro y bufando por insistencia de Lee, y se encaminó hacia un paradero tomando el primer bus que cruzó frente a sus ojos.

Ciertamente odiaba la navidad.

* * *

 **Comienzo a extrañarte:**

Tenten miró impaciente el gran reloj que se encontraba a un costado de la plaza, las negras manecillas marcaban ya las diez y media, treinta minutos más tarde de lo acordado.

−" _Es raro que se retrase"_ –pensó pasando una mano por su cabello que había decidido soltar sólo por esa ocasión.

Acomodó una vez más su corta falda de color crema que se había puesto por recomendación de sus amigas, y se reclamó otra vez mentalmente por hacerles caso, podía sentir su sangre congelándose bajo su piel.

Sopló entre sus manos para sentir un poco más de calor y pudo ver el rastro de su aliento desvanecerse en el frío ambiente coloreado ya de un puro color blanco.

−Llega luego o lo mato –Se dirigió a nadie en particular, pero diez minutos después se hallaba en la misma posición, se abrazó a sí misma, el frío nunca había sido de su agrado.

−Pensé que odiabas esperar.

−Neji –la palabra sonó molesta en sus labios. Volteó a ver al Hyuuga que se encontraba apoyado en el poste de un farol mirándola inexpresivamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos−. ¿Qué haces aquí?

−Vine a ver el gran árbol de navidad del que me habló Lee –mintió mientras dirigía su vista al colorido pino en el centro de la plaza que con sus luces intermitentes adornaba cada año el sitio.

−No recuerdo que estuvieses particularmente interesado cuando Lee lo mencionó, es lo mismo cada año –le recordó la chica.

−Jamás dije que no lo estuviera –afirmó con tenue indiferencia.

Impaciente Tenten volvió a mirar el reloj, se supone que en estos momentos estaría en una genial cita con Sasuke, no en una extraña conversación con Neji. Diez treinta y tres.

−¿El Uchiha te ha dejado plantada?

−No, seguramente está ocupado aún –contestó sabiendo la respuesta, él le había dicho que tenía que ayudar a su hermano mayor en algunas cosas antes de juntarse.

Sintió un leve escalofrío, sin duda había sido una estupidez dejarse llevar por los caprichos de moda de su rubia amiga Ino.

−¿Tienes frío? – cuestionó el chico, pero antes de que pudiese formular una respuesta él ya se había despojado de su abrigada chaqueta envolviéndola protectoramente.

−No –se quitó la prenda y se la devolvió al Hyuuga quien si se vio herido no lo manifestó.

−Bien –El chico de largo cabello sin mirarla comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella y desapareció de su vista más rápidamente de lo que había esperado. Nuevamente se encontraba sola.

Un suspiro. Si la iba a irse tan rápidamente, ¿para qué diablos había venido en primer lugar? No es que deseara que se quedara. Aunque si era sincera no tenía ganas de pasar tan lindas fiestas molesta con su mejor amigo y para ello necesitaba conversar sobre aquella discusión que habían tenido algunas horas antes.

Quizás había exagerado un poco al largarse luego de gritarle "Idiota", y es que las palabras habían brotado incluso antes de que pudiese procesar lo que estaba diciendo. Y todo se había suscitado por su inesperada cita con Sasuke, ¿quién diría que Neji estaría tan molesto por cancelar su celebración anual con Gai-sensei y Lee?

−Toma –

Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó.Y de pronto ahí estaba nuevamente, sosteniendo uno de esos cafés baratos en un vaso de poliestireno. Casi por costumbre recibió lo que se le ofrecía y aspiro el fuerte aroma que despedía la mezcla. Tomó un sorbo.

−Está amargo –Soltó un respingo.

−No quedaba azúcar –Neji se excusó y le tendió un dulce que extrajo de una bolsa que no había visto antes, seguramente de la tienda de conveniencia a una cuadra de allí.

−Gracias –se permitió sonreír por el detalle, sin embargo no tuvo respuesta y en silencio se dedicaron a mirar a lo lejos, las parejas que discretamente caminaban por el lugar, el suave sonido de los autos recorriendo la calle, las luces parpadeando y reflejándose en la nieve.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto todo más complicado? ¿Cuándo estos grandes silencios se habían vuelto una costumbre? Seguramente fue desde entonces, o sino incluso antes de ello.

" **Tú no puedes hacer eso."**

Su mente viajó a unas horas antes, esa fue una de las pocas veces que había visto a su mejor amigo alzando la voz. La había sorprendido en sobremanera. Obviamente se había molestado, y le había contestado que no tenía ningún derecho a decirle que hacer o que no hacer dando comienzo a una discusión desde un principio sin sentido.

Su teléfono vibró. Neji la miró inquisitivamente como incitándola a revisar inmediatamente aquello que demandaba su atención. Un mensaje.

" _ **Lo siento.**_

 _ **No podré ir, tengo unos asuntos que atender en casa.**_

 _ **Sasuke."**_

Y así tan simple. Ni siquiera una llamada, solo un estúpido mensaje. Y sin quererlo se preocupó.

−Te han dejado plantada –La voz de su amigo materializó sus pensamientos.

Se limitó a dejar que el silencio hablara por ella.

Neji la miraba con aquella cara de superioridad de siempre. Y eso le molestaba. Espero silenciosamente un "te lo dije", de cómo se comportaba su primo Sasuke Uchiha con todas. Aunque ella sabía que era diferente esta vez.

" **Él no tiene interés en nadie."**

Pero él no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

−Vamos –sintió como la tomaban de la mano.

−¿Qué? –se detuvo de pronto.

−Daremos una vuelta, gasté mi tiempo viniendo aquí. Haré que valga la pena.

−Y que si no quiero –tenía que admitirlo, en estos momentos se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, pero aún estaba enojada con él.

−No veo que tengas nada que perder –la miró fijamente−. Tú querías una cita. Y yo quiero ver los alrededores.

" _No era una cita contigo."_

−Bien –accedió luego de unos segundos. No es que le desagradara su compañía, es sólo que todo se había vuelto extraño desde hace un tiempo.

¿Si no podía avanzar, al menos se le permitiría quedarse donde estaba?

* * *

 **Aún si no estás a mi lado:**

Estaba ahí, y ni siquiera sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Hacía un buen rato que habían vuelto al mismo lugar inicial y en silencio admiraban el gran árbol representativo de esas fechas adornar el gran parque.

La multitud de parejas que se habían encontrado por el camino poco a poco iban descendiendo en número hasta encontrarse el lugar prácticamente desierto.

El conseguir que Tenten aceptara su chaqueta había sido bastante difícil, pero luego de recordarle que pronto volverían a casa, ella había aceptado.

Podía ver como los labios de Tenten se movían seguramente contándole un montón de tonterías, de sus nuevos amigos, de su carrera, de sus profesores, de una nueva receta que quería intentar… Y lo volvía loco. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila luego de aquella discusión que habían tenido?

−Neji… ¿Me estás escuchando? –Una mano se interpuso en su campo de visión.

" _Si supiera"_

Y entonces aquellas palabras que pensó jamás abandonarían sus labios se impusieron en el silencio.

−Lo siento –Y la cara de asombro de Tenten le recordaba aquella vez que escuchó que la Gran Tsunade Senju –una mujer médico de carácter fuerte y un vicio irrefrenable por las apuestas que la chica admiraba−, había decidido visitar su escuela años atrás.

−No es para tanto Neji… da igual si no estabas poniendo atención –Las palabras nerviosas lo desconcertaron, tanto la impresionaba por decir esas dos simples palabras.

−No es por eso –Exhaló monótono mientras veía como su cálida respiración se materializaba por el frío−. Por antes –terminó esperando que Tenten entendiera.

Y lo hizo.

Su mirada cambió de pronto.

−No importa –le sonrió alegre−. Lo entiendo − _"No, no lo entiendes."−_ Aunque debo confesar que me molestó bastante que te refirieras a él de esa manera. Es una buena persona sabes, luego de toda esa extraña forma de ser que es que esperara estar en esta situación ¿sabes? –Suspiró− Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que a estas alturas estaría saliendo con Sasuke en una cita, ni yo lo habría creído.

Se limitó a asentir. Él tampoco lo había pensado, que habría alguien que complicaría todo.

−Tampoco me hubiera imaginado que te molestarías tanto al cancelar nuestra cena navideña con Gai-sensei –continuó ella−. Aunque me lo esperaba de él, pero al parecer estaba más emocionado que yo –escuchó una suave risa−. Lee me dijo que tuviera cuidado y luego… −su voz fue gradualmente disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un susurro− ¡Eres todo un caso Neji!

La miro nuevamente. ¿No había forma de volver? Aquellos ojos chocolate lo miraban radiantes, ya era tarde.

−¿Te gusta? –soltó de manera tan inesperada que el mismo se sorprendió. Hoy sin duda era un día singular.

−¿Eh? ¿Quién? –Ahora se veía avergonzada. Pero, vamos, no era para tanto ¿No? Necesitaba oírlo.

−Sasuke –la palabra se le hacía amarga−. ¿Te gusta? –y ahora las dos frases que más odiaba unidas en una oración.

−¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

−Necesito saberlo. –miró a los copos que comenzaban suavemente a acumularse otra vez.

−¿Acaso crees que no saldría con él si no me gustara? –Eso ya lo sabía. Al llegar a la pileta los copos se deshacían−. Si es el hombre más deseado de toda la facultad –sonrió pícaramente.

−Ya veo.

−Bueno, eso es porque no estás en esa facultad. Seguramente tú también estarías en esa lista si estudiaras conmigo–le palmeó suavemente la espalda. Pero él no le oyó.

Porque pensó que ya lo había asumido, pero sabía que hasta ese momento en su corazón había latido una pequeña llama de esperanza. Y le dolía recordar cómo se había estado extinguiendo desde hace tiempo, porque ya era tarde.

" _No puedo seguir avanzando y no puedo volver a la forma en que era antes"_

−Lo siento –susurró ya por tercera vez en el día y podría asegurar que había roto su récord de disculpas hechas en su vida. Y si los ojos chocolate que lo miraban extrañados no habían comprendido el porqué de sus palabras pronto les dio la respuesta al momento en que acercándose suavemente aprisionó sus labios entre los suyos en un tierno beso.

−¿¡Tenten!?

Y aquello sí que no lo vio venir, porque de pronto se encontró fuera de la banca y sobre la fría nieve de que reflejaba las luces cambiantes. Un limpio puñetazo y un sabor metálico que le confirmaba que se había cortado el interior de la mejilla.

−¡Sasuke! –Y la voz de Tenten se alzó en sorpresa.

−¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo con este idiota!?

Y sin saber de dónde había sacado la desfachatez, se puso de pie y rápidamente contestó.

−Exactamente lo que estabas viendo –La furia era casi palpable y vio como el rápido puño de su contrincante se alzaba nuevamente. Alguien debería decirle que la violencia no era forma de solucionar las cosas, pero su cabeza no estaba del todo clara, y la adrenalina que se hacía presente en su sangre le decía que él también la deseaba.

−¡Detente! –el grito de Tenten lo volvió a la realidad y Sasuke se detuvo.

Si hubiese sido más temprano, era seguro que en estos momentos estarían rodeados de curiosos. Podía sentir su agitada respiración y ver en los oscuros ojos que lo miraban un dejo de desesperación que lo desconcertó. Vio como el intruso se giraba hacia la castaña.

−¿Por qué? –exigió y la mirada de Tenten era una expresión que nunca había visto antes.

−Lo siento Sasuke… −¿Y por qué diablos se disculpaba ella?

−Yo…−oyó un suspiro−, yo no volveré a buscarte –sentenció de pronto.

−Lo sé… −Y Neji estaba siendo ignorado olímpicamente−. Lo siento.

−¿Esto es lo que quieres? –suspiró con desánimo.

−Lo siento –Ahora sí que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

−¡Deja de disculparte! –espetó−. Por el respeto que alguna vez me tuviste no te disculpes. Yo ya sabía lo que podía suceder −murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo ella lo escuchara−. Espero que no te arrepientas, ahora vete.

Y rápidamente vio como Tenten se alejaba rápidamente. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido ahora? Quería explicaciones, pero sabía que no las merecía. Y sin detenerse a volver a pensarlo corrió tras ella.

La parada de buses, el último saldría en diez minutos.

* * *

 **Esas palabras difíciles se escapan en un suspiro:**

Casi lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando la vio apoyada en una de los pilares de la rectangular construcción.

−Tenten –Aunque era incontable el número de veces que lo había mencionado, nunca se había sentido tan extraño decirlo en voz alta.

−¿Por qué? –le preguntó sin mirarlo− ¡Eres un idiota!

−Tenten –Ciertamente lo era, pero no por eso se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

−¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Si bien ya se lo imaginaba desde hace unos minutos dado que él no era una persona que se comportase de esa manera, ella quería oírlo.

" **¿Por qué?"**

Resonó en sus oídos, aquella era la pregunta a la que le había estado buscando respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué era lo que había comenzado todo? Realmente no lo sabía. Quizás cuando se había dado cuenta de que podía perderla, quizás cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo. Que estaba siendo lentamente degradado en la categoría de sus pensamientos y ella colmaba los suyos. Lo sabía, era un maldito egoísta, pero no podía seguir mintiéndose.

Porque él lo sabía, lo había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo…

−Te quiero

−¡No lo digas! –le espetó la castaña− ¿Por qué ahora? Eres un idiota... ¡Eres un egoísta!

−Lo sé –la miró fijamente a los ojos−. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.

−Eres un descarado –continuó con sus insultos.

−Sé que me equivoqué, pero no fue con esto, mi error fue no hacer esto antes –Los reclamos se detuvieron dando lugar al silencio de la chica.

−¿Qué? –Tenten parecía un poco sobrecogida por la cantidad de información.

−Entiendo que no puedas creerlo, ni yo puedo creerlo –respondió−. En lo único que ahora creo, es que no puedo negarlo más, no es necesario que me correspondas, ni siquiera es necesario que me trates como antes sólo…

−Te lo diré –escuchó como Tenten tomaba una gran bocanada de aire−, tú también me gustas –aquella información nueva para le hizo sorprenderse –Sasuke lo sabía, después de todo es mi amigo y se ofreció a ayudarme, pero… −negó con la cabeza−. Desde un principio debí negarme.

−Yo…−comenzó Neji.

−Déjame terminar Neji –lo detuvo suavemente−, hemos perdido mucho tiempo mintiéndonos como unos idiotas, sé que no fue fácil para mi darme cuenta y sé que para ti tampoco lo fue, ya no quiero seguir creyendo cosas que no son, pero me he dado cuenta que tampoco quiero dejar de quererte.

−Entonces.

−Entonces hagámoslo –sintió su corazón sobrecogerse de alegría. Él sabía que no había actuado de manera correcta, y ya había decidido antes incluso de seguir a Tenten disculparse con el Uchiha por actuar de manera tan imprudente. Entonces Tenten habló.

−Neji, no lo diré otra vez… No hagas que me arrepienta –Una sonrisa que hizo a su corazón detenerse se posó en los labios de Tenten. Eso le dijo que también lo sentía.

En un rápido reflejo pellizcó su mejilla herida−. Te lo merecías –dijo por toda explicación, dándole a entender que las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Vio como el bus reducía la velocidad hasta estacionarse frente a ellos−. Vamos a casa.

* * *

 **Debo decirte que te quiero:**

El leve golpeteo que se escuchaba con una baja frecuencia lo estaba exasperando.

Miró desde su asiento del bus a su acompañante que había caído en un profundo sueño.

−Se supone que te sentaste ahí pues querías ver las luces pasar por la ventana –murmuró a la figura a su lado sin obtener respuesta−. Estás matando tus neuronas –susurró y nuevamente no hubo reacción alguna.

Respiró profundo, aún quedaba bastante tiempo antes de llegar a destino.

Soltó un bufido por lo bajo, siempre era ella la que lo hacía perder los nervios. En un rápido movimiento atrajo a la castaña hacia sí.

Una pésima idea que pronto mostró sus consecuencias.

Tenten dormía apaciblemente, podía verlo en sus rasgos que se mostraban totalmente relajados, podía oír suave respiración pausada y el aroma de su cabello entrando por sus fosas nasales e involuntariamente se encontró acariciando su suave textura.

Podía sentir como su propio ser respondía a aquello con el frenético latir de su corazón, temió poder despertarla y lentamente comenzó a contener su respiración para hacerla más suave, sin embargo aún podía sentir como su ritmo cardiaco parecía tener una fiesta en sus oídos.

Quizás fue por eso que no pudo oír a la castaña cuando se acurrucó contra su pecho decirle.

−Neji, eres un idiota.


End file.
